Ninja or Shinigami
by oichigo-11
Summary: REVISED! Naruto died 2 1/2 years ago, and now he's back to save the world; but he's not alone. Teamed up with mysterious people dressed in black, some with white coats, and swords.
1. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

I'm happy yet sad to say that I am going to redo this story.

I hope that you, my awsome readers, will still be intrusted in this story; I have tried to keep any OC's away from this story, but that is not working.

I want you, my awsome readers, to tell me (after the OC's show their faces) if you want them to go or stay.

Thanks,

Oichigo11 *bows deeply*


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto died 2 1/2 years ago, and now he's back to save the world; but he's not alone. Teamed up with mysterious people dressed in black, some with white coats, and swords.

Warnings: This story will be Yoai, if you don't like it then leave now, otherwise WELCOME to the Redo edition of Ninja or Shinigami! Thank you to all the people who read this story, I wish for forgiveness for not updating but I could not think of anything to continue this story so I just redid it. Enjoy~!

Rating: T (may go up in later chapters)

Pairings: KakaIru (There will be more added)

* * *

**Ninja or Shinigami**

* * *

'Please don't let me be too late!'

Kakashi thought as he ran, with Pakkun by his side, through the trees until he came up to the edge of the Valley of the End, looking down he did not like what he saw. Sasuke on the ground knocked out and Naruto in the raging river, caused by their fighting, holding onto a rock.

"K-Kakashi-sen-sei?"

Upon hearing his name he ran to the barley awake Naruto.

"Oh Naruto; I'm sorry but I can't carry both you, and Sasuke."

"I-I understand, Kakashi-sensei. T-take Sasuke; Sakura-chan is wait-ting for him, could you give granny back her neck-lace?"

Looking back at Sasuke, Kakashi nodded slowly; tears burning his showing eye, he walked up to Naruto and took off the cursed necklace that hanged around his neck. Once it was off, Naruto smiled a small tired smile.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not…your fault. You were like a father to me; tell I-Iruka-sensei 'I'm sorry'."

Naruto said as a tear fell down his cheek and he lost his grip on the rock and was washed down the river; but the said ninja was already dead by the time his head was pushed under the water.

* * *

**Two and a haft Years Later**

* * *

It has been two and haft years since Naruto died in the Valley of the End, some of the villagers were happy that the said demon was dead; after the first fifty or so ninja's were arrested, the other ninja's kept their mouths shut and their comments to themselves. In the village there were a few ninja's who were affected the most by the sudden death; one was Hinata, Naruto thought her how to be strong and never give up, another was Sakura, she was so upset about Sasuke leaving that she didn't even think that there was a chance for Naruto to die and not come back, Iruka and Kakashi both were upset over his too early death, Naruto has been living with them for around a year before the Chunin exam, there was the 'Sasuke retrieval team' made up of Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shikamaru, Shikamaru took it the hardest, he had everyone promise that they will all come back no matter what, but Naruto never did. Then there was the lone Uchiha; Sasuke didn't know what to do or say when he heard the news from Sakura that Naruto won't be showing up, after he asked were the 'dobe' was, now all he does is sit on the dock over a small lake as if he were six again.

The same day of Naruto's death Iruka walked to the Valley of the End to lay down flowers in memory of Naruto, but when he got there he heard voice talking and a very demonic scream; using his ninja training, he carefully walked to the edge and peeked down.

"Hurry! Kill it before it calls for back up!"

Two voices yelled at once, as the…thing let loose another scream that ripped through the air. Iruka just stared as he watched three people, armed with swords, attack the thing and get knocked away; but when they did, they just got back up again and charge it once more.

"Captains! It's too strong!"

A black haired male…at least Iruka thought it was a male, yelled from the bank near Hashirama's feet, then someone was thrown into the said statue and landed with a thud next to the black haired…person.

"And it's not even an Arrancar"

His one was definitely a male and bald as he slowly got up, with the help of his sword. A small child jumped down next to him, she had short bubble-gum pink hair, the same color as Sakura's.

"But Ken-chan looks like he's having fun"

She said as she pointed to the other male who was still hacking and slicing at the thing, this male had black hair that was pulled back into spikes and with…bells? On the tips, this…Ken-chan…was wearing a white coat over his black outfit while, Iruka noticed that, everyone else only had the black outfit aside from the small child who had, what looked like a badge on her left arm.

"Are you going to join in, Captain?"

Iruka looked over to where the three people where and kind of jumped, there was another person standing there that was not there before; this person had short spiky hair and clear blue eyes, he had his arms crossed over his chest; when they spoke it was clear and not a bit husky.

"Eh. Kenpachi looks like he's having fun. Besides if I come home and there is just the tiniest mark on me…"

He didn't finish as the other two laughed and the small child jumped on his shoulders.

"But blonde-chan"

The person sighed at the nickname.

"Your father isn't scary"

"It's not my father I'm scared of. It's my mother"

The child jumped down and the blonde male rushed forward, once the blonde was within striking distance they drew a sword from their back and cleanly cut off the hand that when to reach for him. It slashed in the water before vanishing; turning on heel he looked at the other really tall male.

"Please hurry, Kenpachi. You have had your fun, if you don't hurry your miss _him_"

Whoever this 'him' was, Kenpachi grinned and in one blow sliced the thing in haft and it slowly disappeared; they walked back to where the others were but the blonde male stopped and looked down to where Naruto was last alive and clinging to the rock.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

He had on the same white coat as the tall guy; when he spoke it made Iruka's eyes widened.

"There are flowers here"

"There is, but why are you so shocked?"

"Because this is where I died"

~Oxo~

"Kakashi!"

Iruka yelled as he ran into the house and jumped onto the sleeping ninja lying on the couch, the said ninja sat up when Iruka landed on him, straddling his waist.

"Hi to you too"

"I just saw Naruto!"

Kakashi just stared at him with his one eye, his other one closed and a slight frown was on his exposed lips.

"Iruka, I saw Naruto die. This isn't all that funny"

Iruka poof-ed out his cheeks.

"Fine"

He stood up and dragged Kakashi out of the house, making the said ninja struggle to pull his mask back up before they were seen. The only people who have seen his face without the mask was Naruto and Iruka, the thought of Naruto made the Copy-nin sad; Iruka seamed determined that Naruto was back, yet that was completely impossible. He saw Naruto die. Once they got to the Valley of the End they both looked down and sure enough the five people were still there, and looked to be arguing about something.

"I did none of the such!"

"I saw you! You were knocked out with Renji and all cuddled up to him!"

The black haired person and the bald guy were yelling at each other as the two with the white coats watched with the small girl sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder, the blonde glanced up at Kenpachi and asked with an eye twitch.

"Are they always like this?"

Kenpachi didn't answer but the small child did.

"They have been acting like this since they been going out"

The blonde raised an eyebrow as the two stopped fighting and both yelled.

"Lieutenant!"

This caused the blonde to start laughing and Kenpachi to roll his eyes, where the small lieutenant just stuck out her tongue at them; then the blonde whipped his head, fast, and looked at where Kakashi and Iruka were hiding, clear blue eyes searched around but found nothing.

"You ok? Captain Uzumaki?"

He turned his attention back to the other people and couldn't help but start laughing once he looked at the bald guy, the small lieutenant was biting his head and drool was slowly running down his head.

"Madarame, you got some…eh…something running down your face"

The said person raised their hand and touched the drool that was now running down the side of his face, once he touched it he yelled in disgust and began to shake his hand to try and get it off, making the others laugh and Kenpachi shake his head as the small lieutenant jumped off and back on Kenpachi's shoulder

"Kenpachi."

He looked down at the blonde, whose last name happened to be Uzumaki; he was looking behind Kenpachi and towards the other side where the Madara statue was.

"We got a problem"

This made everyone to go into a tense mood and all look in the same direction, then someone jumped down…that someone was none other than Orochimaru.

"My, my. This is a surprise; Naruto Uzumaki. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Captain Uzumaki, you know him?"

Before the so called Naruto could answer, Orochimaru sent snakes straight for him, which he just cut down with a single swing of his sword. Grinning Orochimaru spoke, and what came out of his mouth the blonde guy did not like.

"Now you are stronger, and a captain of some kind. Maybe I was wrong for picking Sasuke as my new body"

The blonde's shoulders visibly stiffened.

"W-what?"

"After you died Sasuke still came to me for power, and now he is my new body. Your death was wasted"

Orochimaru took a step forward, automatically the blonde haired, maybe Naruto, person pulled their sword from their back as a watery dark voice ripped through the air.

"Getsuga…Ten…shō!"


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto died 2 1/2 years ago, and now he's back to save the world; but he's not alone. Teamed up with mysterious people dressed in black, some with white coats, and swords.

Warnings: This story will be Yoai, if you don't like it then leave now, otherwise WELCOME to the Redo edition of Ninja or Shinigami! Thank you to all the people who read this story, I wish for forgiveness for not updating but I could not think of anything to continue this story so I just redid it. Enjoy~!

Rating: T (may go up in later chapters)

Pairings: KakaIru (There will be more added)

* * *

**Ninja or Shinigami Chapter 2**

* * *

"Getsuga…Ten…shō!"

A dark watery voice rang out as this wave of black and red…energy came crashing down and took a good portion of Madara's statue away; Kakashi and Iruka just looked at each other as a person in a black long-sleeved, ankle-length shikakushō that flared out into ragged ends, he also had matching black hakama pants. The oddest thing about this person was that fact that they had bright orange hair.

"Oh, ho? Who is this? Are you an AMBU?"

The orange haired person lifted up the pitch black katana, they held in their right hand, and pointed it in Orochimaru's direction before speaking.

"I have no idea who you are or what you are talking about, but there is just something about you I don't like"

With that the orange haired guy, identified by the dark and watery voice, launched himself at Orochimaru only to be blocked by a guy with black eyes, hidden behind circular glasses, with grey hair kept in a ponytail. He was dressed a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt with a white obi around his waist worn at an angle, dark purple pants and a holster on his right leg, on his hands he had dark purple gloves with open fingers; he was blocking his katana with a single black dagger made out of metal, with his left hand, he lifted up his right hand and it started to glow a faint light blue color. Once seeing this, the blonde yelled out at the orange haired guy.

"Ichigo! Get away from him! Don't let him touch you!"

Ichigo jumped back but not fast enough and was tapped on his left wrist; flipping in midair over the river and skidding by the blonde, he looked down at his wrist and tried to move it only for it not to move.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Chakra Scalpel"

Everyone looked at the blonde as the wind suddenly picked up and whipped around the said blonde.

"Here in this world people have what is called Chakra, instead of Reiatsu; what he was called Chakra Scalpel which is a medical technique that forms one's charka into a small, sharp blade. Then it can be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections; yet unlike regular scalpels, the Chakra Scalpel can actually make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound."

"So you're saying that he just cut every tendon in my wrist?"

"Yes"

Ichigo just raised his sword into the air.

"That doesn't stop me from still attacking. Getsuga Tenshō!"

The gray haired guy was caught off guard by the odd wave of energy that came for them, but Orochimaru was ready; he bit both of his thumbs before slamming his hands on the ground and yelling out.

"Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon!"

Then three giant gates, with faces, appeared from out of nowhere; the first one was a red gate, followed by a green one, then a blue one. Once Ichigo's attack hit it, dirt and water was thrown up, Ichigo felt something by his left side he turned just as he was hit in the chest by a hand; sending him flying back and hitting the ground hard on his back, the mask that was covering his face shattered as he coughed up blood. Clenching his chest he curled up on his right side.

"Ichi!"

The small child yelled as she ran up to him, Naruto turned and glared at him as his blue eyes slowly became blood red; he held out his hand and started to chant something.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31! Shakkahō!"

A medium orb of crimson red energy began to form in his palm; before he shot it at him, it hit its mark but Naruto stood still and waited then ripped off his sword from his back and slashed away every Shuriken that was thrown at him, before the dust cleared Naruto turned his cold red gaze over across the Valley.

"We will meet again, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Once he was sure they were gone, he sheathed his sword and ran over to Ichigo who was still in his curled position.

"There is no way that we will be able to get him through the Senkaimon, in this kind of condition"

Madarame said as Ichigo coughed up more blood, slowly Naruto let out a sigh and spoke.

"I know your there. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Six out of eight people ran through the forest, heading for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"How much longer? Ichi doesn't look so good"

Kakashi glanced back at the said ginger, who was being carried by the tall guy; truth be told she was right, he was worst by every minute.

"Don't worry Yachiru-chan; there is a really nice woman who can heal Ichigo."

Naruto said with a smile; somehow they all were in different clothes then what they were wearing, Naruto had called it a Gigai.

'_It's an artificial body that allows us to remain in the Human World and interact with you guys.' _

For some reason it seemed like Naruto was not saying something else…something more, well whatever it was had to wait, as they neared the gates Ichigo started coughing more.

"He can't make it any further. Iruka-sensei go and get the Hokage"

Iruka nodded before jumping off. He returned a few moments later with a very enraged Tsunade.

"What is the reason for dragging me all the way out…here?"

She only stared when Iruka led her to the spot where they laid Ichigo down on the ground a little ways off of the road because beside the orange haired teen was Naruto. Almost like he felt someone stare at him he spoke.

"Tsunade-sama. Please you have to heal Ichigo; he went up against Kabuto and was hit in the chest with a Chakra Scalpel"

Nodding she kneeled down by his side and made the seal for Ox, and her hands began to glow a faint green color, carefully and know she's being watched, she placed her hands on his chest and within a few seconds Ichigo's once pain tightened face relaxed, noticing his wounded wrist she also healed that; standing she looked at Naruto and spoke.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Naruto"

He just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair as Naruto explained everything. Everything about Kyuubi, Hollow's, Shinigami's; he left almost nothing out, almost.

"Ok let me get this straight. You're a Shinigami, who are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and guide wondering souls to this Soul Society?"

Naruto nodded, Tsunade's eyes looked over the other people who were with him before going on.

"And on top of that you're the Captain of the fifth squad, and have been assigned to watch over this area of the Human world. And to kill any hollow's who is a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society?"

Naruto nodded again as Ichigo coughed, Naruto looked back at him but he was just waved off; turning his attention back to Tsunade he smiled slightly.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan. I'm sorry but we must go and report in, this will be the last time we will see each other"

With that said everyone stood up, Iruka ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly Kakashi came up and hugged them both; Tsunade also walked up and hugged him once they were done and put her necklace back on Naruto's neck.

"I want you to have it"

"How do you guys get back?"

Iruka asked which only made Naruto smile a bit.

"I'll show you"

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Up on the Hokage Monument, Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade watched as everyone started to glow and soon where dressed in black shikakushō top and matching black hakama pants with white socks and sandals, but only Naruto and Kenpachi had the white hakama-himo over their outfit and the small child had a badge on her left arm; Naruto nodded to Madarame who unsheathed his sword and stuck it out in front of him, slowly doors appeared and slowly began to open, once the doors were open all the way did four black swallow tailed butterflies came fluttering out.

Smiling once more at them Naruto stepped in after everyone else had and the doors closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto died 2 1/2 years ago, and now he's back to save the world; but he's not alone. Teamed up with mysterious people dressed in black, some with white coats, and swords.

Warnings: This story will be Yaoi, if you don't like it then leave now.

**I don't not own Bleach or Naruto, Im just using the characters to fill my Yaoi needs.**

Rating: T (may go up in later chapters)

Pairings: KakaIru, KenIchi (There will be more added)

* * *

**Ninja or Shinigami Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the hallway of the Sōtaichō's quarters, heading towards the captain's meeting; stopping at the double doors Kenpachi glanced down at Ichigo.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Ichigo looked up at Kenpachi; smiled and took Kenpachi's hand in his, much smaller, hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine"

Nodding they opened the doors to the meeting.

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Somewhere in Los Noches, Aizen was pissed, glaring at his Espada he asked…

"Where is Gin!"

Everyone looked at each other; where _was_ Gin?

"Why does it matter?"

Everyone looked at the blood red shaggy haired male who spoke, he was dressed in the standard Arrancar outfit, yet his pants were a little more baggie and his shirt had short sleeves instead of long sleeves and he had three loose fitting bracelets on each wrist with a matching chained necklace that clung to his neck, on Aizen's left. The said 'God' glared and bronze eyes glared right back, then tension in the room was heavy and it just seemed to get heavier by the moment.

"Watch what you say"

"Same to you, Grawd"

More glaring, neither seemed to want to look away as another, female, voice rang out.

"Stop being such a dick, Aizen-dick!"

Turning his glare at the small Espada female who spoke, this Espada had fire red hair and shocking hollow gold eyes, she, unlike everyone else, was wearing a black and white kimono instead of the Arrancar outfit; Nnoitra glared at her from his spot across from her, seeing she was being glared at she stuck her tongue out thought once getting a glare from the other red head, she put her tongue back in her mouth.

Sighing Aizen rubbed his temples as he looked at his Espada's; starting on his left there was Fire Honoo, who was still glaring at him, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Starrk Coyote, Nnoitra Gilga, Tia Harribel, in front of him was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Aaroniero Arruruerie and Yammy Llargo, then with Baraggan Luisenbarn, Kiyuo Honoo, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Zommari Rureaux, and finally ending with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez on his right.

"Fine we will just go on without him. Now the reason I called off you here was because of the fail attempt on destroying Karakura Town and gaining the Ōken…but I have found a new place"

Fire's eyes narrowed as he casted a look to Grimmjow, who nodded and looked at Ulquiorra, opening one green eye he caught to look and pressed a button on the device he held in his hands that were in his pockets.

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Somewhere beneath the Leaf Village; a man with black shaggy hair with bandages covering his right eye, dressed in a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it, which conceals his right arm, covered him from his feet to just over his right shoulder, he also had an x-shaped scar on his chin, walked down a dimly lit hallway. The only sound was his cane hitting the ground, then he suddenly stopped and looked around before turning 3/4's behind.

"Lord Danzō"

A ninja appeared kneeling on the ground; they had short shaggy black hair and were dressed in baggy AMBU pants, with a fishnet shirt under a short-sleeved black shirt, their hoister was tied onto their left thigh, on their feet they had black sandals and lastly their Leaf headband was tied on their waist and hanged off to the right.

"Ah, Night. Just the ROOT ninja I needed. I need you to sneak into the Hokage's office and get any information you can on the Uzumaki boy"

'Naruto'

The ninja bowed their head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, after a few moments Danzō spoke.

"I want you to follow her, and make sure she does what she is told. I fear, we may have a traitor among us"

The shadows moved as another ninja disappeared, that said ninja appeared on top of a roof and looked down as the ninja they were sent after was walking down the street like nothing.

"Night!"

Turning around sky blue eyes saw Iruka Umino, their face relaxed upon seeing the ninja and smiled as he leaned over, hands resting on his knees.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei"

"He was back"

Iruka said still out of breath, smiling, her eyes widened as he gained his breath and latched onto her arm.

"Naru–"

His word was cut off as a fingerless gloved hand covered his mouth and she spoke.

"Come down here. Stop following me"

The said ninja jumped down and landed off to the right, a fake smile placed on his lips.

"Sai"

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Upon opening the doors to the Captain's meeting Naruto, Kenpachi and Ichigo was met with the sight of f all the captains standing in order…and Gin Ichimaru standing next to the Sōtaichō, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Ah, Captain Uzumaki, Captain Zaraki, Kurosaki…we were just about to begin."

Once they were in their spots, the Sōtaichō nodded to Gin, before he could speak something went off in his pocket. Taking it out of his Arrancar pants he read whatever it said.

"Oh my this is bad. It seems that Aizen has found another place to make the Ōken…this place is known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves"

As soon as Gin said that, three people shared a look of shock.


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Naruto died 2 1/2 years ago, and now he's back to save the world; but he's not alone. Teamed up with mysterious people dressed in black, some with white coats, and swords.

Warnings: This story will be Yaoi, if you don't like it then leave now.

**I don't not own Bleach or Naruto, Im just using the characters to fill my Yaoi needs.**

Rating: T (may go up in later chapters)

Pairings: KakaIru, KenIchi (There will be more added)

* * *

_"Oh my, this is bad. It seems that Aizen has found another place to make the Ōken…this place is known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves"_

_As soon as Gin said that, three people shared a look of shock._

* * *

"Captain Namikaze, Captain Uzumaki, Kurshina Uzumaki"

The Sōtaichō began as he looked down the line of Soul Reapers; the said people looked over at the commander.

"I understand that you know of this Village Hidden in the Leaves; please explain"

The three said people looked at each other before Captain Minato Namikaze of squad three spoke up.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves; is the birth place of both myself and Naruto. The Village Hidden in the Leaves has the most population out of the Five Great Nations, so it's no wonder why Aizen will use it to gain the Ōken."

"Excuse me, Captain"

Minato looked over at Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten, Minato smiled and nodded at the short captain.

"You said 'Five Great Nations'. What are the others?"

"There is the Land of Earth, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Water, the Land of Wind, and the Land of Fire"

Naruto spoke up answering Captain Hitsugaya's question, he then turned to Gin who stood smiling that fox smile like always.

"So, Gin. How do you plan on over throwing Aizen? Since it's only you against his whole army"

Gin's grin grow larger and he simply stated.

"Who ever said I was alone?"

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

It was after the meeting with Aizen; Starrk along with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Kiyuo, Szayel, Harribel and Nell all sat in Fire's room.

"You sent the message to Gin, right Schiffer?"

Emerald eyes glanced at Fire and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yes, we should get a reply soon"

"Yea soon being the key word"

Grimmjow called from his spot by the door, which he would open every so often and look out before shutting it again; he lay back against the wall and released a jaw popping yawn, and watched how Kiyuo was bouncing on the bed in between her father, Fire, and Ulquiorra before she stopped and jumped on Starrk who fell asleep on the floor. Everyone has bothered Fire about who was the mother of Kiyuo but no one got an answer; they just got the 'mind your own business' look and that was the end of it, though it's on everyone's mind. Not even Aizen knows.

"Lazy! Wake up!"

Starrk make some kind of weird shocked noise before he glared at the red head who only laughed.

"Do you believe they will actually believe Gin? Fire?"

Fire looked up from his daughter and over to an arm chair where Harribel was sitting, one of her legs crossed over the other and her arms crossed under her chest, looking away and towards his opened window he sighed.

"I don't know, I hope so…or this will turn really bad"

All of a sudden Szayel, Grimmjow and Nell started to laugh, looking back at the ground he sweat dropped. His daughter had Starrk in a head lock and was tickling him while Lynnette laughed her ass off.

"Hey! How did you get into my room? I told you to stay out!"

Fire yelled at Lynnette but it went unnoticed by the laughing girl; unknown to them danger was walking down the hall…and straight to Fire's room.

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Everyone looked at Gin with looks of confusion and shock.

"So your saying that there are others under Aizen that are with you?"

"Yep, ya right on da mark, Ichi-kun"

Ichigo glared while Gin smiled.

"Don't call me Ichi-kun!"

Kurshina patted Ichigo on the shoulder with a playful smile on her lips, Ichigo turned around and smacked the hand away which earned a laugh from the said red head; Kenpachi rolled his one eye at their actions. Toshiro looked like he was about to say something when the sound of feet pounding and yells could be heard from behind the door.

"S-stop! H-halt!"

"Their heading towards the Captains! Stop them!"

Suddenly the door was kicked down and two soul reapers where kicked in with the door; standing there were eight Espadas, all broused and battered.

"Gin…Aizen knows"

The tall red head said as Gin stared and the smile vanished, Grimmjow let out a warning growl when a soul reaper tried to get close to the tall red head.

"W-wha did ya say?"

"Aizen knows…about everything"

Gin's whole attitude changed and for the first time ever…they heard Gin curse.

"Fuck"

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long, I just decided to cut out two OC's so there is only four that are going to show up; they are Fire, Kiyuo, Night and Akori. Akori has yet to show up but she is a Captain and will be showing up in the next chapter. Please R&R, so I can keep up with updating, thanks :)_


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Naruto died 2 1/2 years ago, and now he's back to save the world; but he's not alone. Teamed up with mysterious people dressed in black, some with white coats, and swords.

Warnings: This story will be Yaoi, if you don't like it then leave now.

**I don't not own Bleach or Naruto, Im just using the characters to fill my Yaoi needs.**

Rating: T (may go up in later chapters)

Pairings: KakaIru, KenIchi (There will be more added)

* * *

_Gin's whole attitude changed and for the first time ever…they heard Gin curse._

_"Fuck"_

* * *

Everyone watched Gin as he sat in the tall red headed Arrancar's lab with his face coved, he has been sitting there for a while, just sitting there not moving.

"How?"

Gin's tone alerted everyone that something was wrong; the Arrancar just patted his back as another espada with short wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair, which was unkempt and parted down the middle, and blue-gray eyes, the Espada also, has a faded goatee, placed his hand on top of Gin's head.

"I was so careful. I made sure that no one could find out, but somehow all of you still got hurt"

"Sok. It was Nnortia who did it; the fuck-tard was just waiting for a reason to attack us"

Grimmjow said as he leaned against the red headed Arrancar; Toshiro stepped forward, when he did all eyes looked right at him.

"Ichimaru, knowing you, you have a backup plan…just in case you were found out"

Gin smiled his foxy grin and calmly stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Gin Ichimaru, ex-captain of the third squad; you were well known for you trickery and close resemblance to a fox, and always having a backup plan"

Gin tilted his head to the right confused.

"Who said that?"

"I did"

A woman stepped out of the line, she had long red hair that pulled back into a ponytail with a fire red feather sticking out, and dull golden eyes that are not quit bronze. She was dressed in a normal Soul Reaper outfit and the white hakama-himo over her outfit, the only odd thing is that didn't have the soul reaper sandals on, instead she was bare footed with a necklace around her neck and a bell around her left ankle.

"Oh…and who are you, I don't think I've ever seen you before"

"Names Akori, captain of ninth squad; and no you haven't"

"Ichimaru. It is my understanding that you have a plan, is that correct?"

The Sōtaichō asked which his only answer was Gin cracking open his eyes and looking at him with bright sky-blue eyes before a fox grin broke across his face.

"Well since all you assume I have one…it turns out I do"

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

"So Sai…did Danzō send you to spy on me?"

Night asked with her arms crossed over her chest, her sky blue eyes watching the smiling ninja; finally he nodded, which made Night huff.

"So he's _finally_ catching on"

Sai dropped the smile and stared confused at his fellow ROOT ninja, who sighed and started walking towards the Hokage's office.

"Follow me Sai; and I will show you how wrong Danzō is and how badly we need to stop him"

At the Hokage's office; Night began tell Tsunade _everything_ Danzō was planning, even the part where Night was supposed to steal information on Naruto Uzumaki.

"No. Danzō cannot learn of Naruto's heritage. If he gets a hold of the Flying Thunder God Technique then this village along with the others will be in great trouble."

Sai looked at Night confused.

"How can you tell what Lord Danzō is planning? Don't you have the seal on your tongue?"

"No I don't. Tsunade got rid of it as soon as he planted it"

Sai didn't know what to say nor did he have anytime to when the door suddenly opened, and in walked Jiraiya…and the Akatsuki. Pain walked up and nodded to Tsunade before he spoke.

"We have information on Orochimaru and Danzō working together"

Before anyone could say anything a new, familiar voice rang out.

"Orochimaru and Danzō, huh? It's a good thing we came back"

Everyone looked at the door to see Naruto standing there with Kenpachi, Yachiru hanging off his left shoulder, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika; then to Tsunade's and Jiraiya's surprise Minato Namikaze and Kurshina Uzumaki.

"Hey Jiraiya! It's been a while huh?"

Minato asked while smiling his famous wide grin that Jiraiya has seen Naruto smile so many times before; they all moved as a sliver haired man walked in, he had is eyes in slits and a fox like smile on his lips.

"Hello. My name is Gin Ichimaru; now which one is this Hokugay?"

"It's Ho_kage_, Ichimaru"

"Oh…that's no fun"

Gin smiled at Minato when he corrected him, before looking back at the ninjas.

"I am"

Tsunade said as she stood up, wondering what is going on.

"Well then, Hokage…your world is in serious trouble"

* * *

Hope you like it~! Please R&R


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: Naruto died 2 1/2 years ago, and now he's back to save the world; but he's not alone. Teamed up with mysterious people dressed in black, some with white coats, and swords.

Warnings: This story will be Yaoi, if you don't like it then leave now.

**I don't not own Bleach or Naruto, Im just using the characters to fill my Yaoi needs.**

Rating: T (may go up in later chapters)

Pairings: KakaIru, KenIchi, MinatoKurshina, JiraTsun, Ita/OC (There will be more added)

* * *

_"Hello. My name is Gin Ichimaru; now which one is this Hokugay?"_

_"It's Ho__kage__, Ichimaru"_

_"Oh…that's no fun"_

_Gin smiled at Minato when he corrected him, before looking back at the ninjas._

_"I am"_

_Tsunade said as she stood up, wondering what is going on._

_"Well then, Hokage…your world is in serious trouble"_

* * *

Tsunade stared before slowly speaking.

"Does this have anything to do with these Hollow's?"

Gin looked at her confused before looking at Naruto and smiling.

"You have a big mouth"

Naruto stuck out his tongue as Minato laughed; Gin turned his attention back to Tsunade, his smile not faulting once.

"Yes, it does. 'Cept these aren't normal Hollow's that Naruto has told you about"

Before Tsunade could question him, the door opened and in walked Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-Sama…um…what's going on?"

Sakura asked as he looked around; once her eyes landed on the Akatsuki she began to worry.

"Oh? More people…don't you know how to knock? I'm talking to your Hokugay"

"Gin…it's Hokage"

Everyone, who just walked in, looked over to the person who spoke and all their eyes widened; standing off to the left of the silver haired guy, Gin they believed, was a blonde with shocking blue eyes…that looked just like Naruto.

"That's no fun…learn ta' lighten' up, Naruto"

The said blonde glared as Gin ruffled his hair, before turning his attention back to the ninja's who walked in.

"Please shut the door, thank~ you~. Now Ho_kage_"

Gin glanced at Naruto while he said it.

"These Hollow's are known as Arrancar's. They are a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers; in fact I have some friends that will help me explain this all to ya'"

That smile was unnerving as they walked out of the Hokage's office and up to the Hokage Monument, once they were on top of the said Monument they only had to wait a few second before a huge pressure was placed on them.

"What?"

Night asked as she looked up to the sky, her sky blue eyes widened but it was Sakura who bet her to saying something.

"Th-the sky! There's something wrong with the sky!"

Everyone looked up just in time to see it rip open and eight people in white and black outfits step out; everyone stared until they gently landed in front of them.

"Ta-Da~! Meet the former Arrancar's; this group is known as Espada's. Together there was thirteen Espada's…now their number fell to five; but the problem is that even though the Espada's are a stronger class of Arrancar, Aizen still has a whole army of Arrancar's to use"

Tsunade nodded slowly and carefully spoke.

"What does this have to do with us?"

The tall red head crossed his arms and flatly stated without a care in the world.

"It has to do with your asses, 'cuz Aizen is going to use your village to make a key known as the Ōken"

After he said that he was hit upside the head by the blonde female, whose shirt almost didn't cover her chest completely and cover her lower face.

"What was that for?"

He yelled as he held his head and glared at her, she just turned her back to him…giving him the 'cold shoulder'

"Bit–"

"Fire~ don't curse~"

Gin said in a sing-song voice, slowly Fire turned his head and nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah sure"

Night leaned over to Iruka and quietly spoke.

"Is that tall red head really scared of the short silver haired guy? I mean the red head could easily over power him"

"I don't know, Night"

Iruka replied as he watched Gin walk over to Tsunade who looked confused and a little mad.

"He seems to be hiding something"

Tsunade glared confused at Gin as he walked up to her, setting her shoulders she spoke carefully

"Alright…so you're telling me…that this Aizen person is going to use Konaha to make a key called the Ōken?"

Gin nodded, that fucking smile not faulting once.

"Do you know how?"

Jiraiya asked as he gently placed a hand on Tsunade's right shoulder; everyone watched as his smile became more unnerving as he nodded.

"He's going to sacrifice your whole~ village…he's going to kill every…single…person; be man, woman or child. He needs 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile in order to make the Ōken…and your village just happens to be the perfect place."

Every ninja just stared. The first one to speak was Sakura.

"What? You're not serious, are you?"

Everyone looked at her; she took a slight step back as Gin's smile fell and he tilted his head, his eyes never opening once.

"Hm~? You don't believe me?"

"No I don't! Do you really think that we're dumb enough to believe yo–"

Her sentence was cut off as heavy pressure was put on them again, all the ninja's had a hard time standing while everyone who was dressed in black and white were standing just fine; the teal haired male turned around completely and glared up at the sky as he crouched down with his hand on his sword.

"It's Tōsen!"

He growled out as he pulled out his sword, every one followed suit…expect the young red head who was pushed behind Fire and Fire himself; everyone looked up at the sky again as it ripped open and a 5' 9" male walked out; he had braids that hung down around his shoulders, he was dressed in a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, long fingerless gloves, a band-like visor, with an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm, in his hand was a sword.

"So this is where you ran off to…Gin"

"Ah~ Tōsen, you found me"

Gin smiled as he walked in front of the seven who looked ready to attack, he tilted his head to the side as his smile never faulted.

"Aizen-sama was quite upset with your betrayal, Gin"

"What betrayal?"

Tōsen shook his head and drew out his sword, he pointed it at Gin.

"Any last words? Ichimaru?"

"Going to last names, hm~?"

Gin moved his head back, with the same fucking smile that just won't fall.

"Yes I do…four actually"

Tōsen seemed to glare at Gin, just kept smiling…even as he spoke his next four words.

"Shoot to Death…Shinsō"


	8. Chapter 7

Don't kill me

But…

I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating anymore, and that every M story I wrote and every story that is going M; I'm taking down.

Why?

Because FF is taking M rated stories down; so because of this I am taking all my M and going M storied down.

_**BUT**_!

I'm going to repost them on ; my username is the same I have here - Oichigo11

The stories that are being taken down are as followed…

* * *

_Jack's New Pet_

_Regret_

_Ninja or Shinigami_

_The Demon Ruler_

_Fake Wings of Heaven_

_A KenIchi Collection_

_Slowly Fading Away_

_Alice in HorrorLand_

* * *

_A Chill in the Night_ and _The Wrong Love_ I might just take down since I can't continue it or if someone wants them then PM me; first comes first serve, not a lot of time left as a heads up

* * *

Here's my YFF account - www. yourfanfiction view user . php ? uid = 2332 ((just take out the spaces)

I don't know if I'm going to keep this account or not, but I will let you all know :3


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: Naruto died 2 1/2 years ago, and now he's back to save the world; but he's not alone. Teamed up with mysterious people dressed in black, some with white coats, and swords.

Warnings: This story will be Yaoi, if you don't like it then leave now.

I don't not own Bleach or Naruto, Im just using the characters to fill my Yaoi needs.

Rating: T (may go up in later chapters)

Pairings: KakaIru, KenIchi, MinatoKurshina, JiraTsun, Ita/OC (There will be more added)

First off I want to thank **Black Ace 0**, **dettahteen**, and **imastrawberryIchigo**; because if it wasn't for them, I would have stopped writing this. So this update is for them and every single person who have favored and following this; you have no idea how happy I get when I get reviews saying that you guys like this story, I was sure this story has met its end. Once again, thank you

* * *

Tōsen groaned as he walked through the white halls, a red trail of blood followed behind him; he pushed open a door and was met with a shocked Aizen.

"Tōsen, what happened?"

"Ichimaru, sir"

"Gin?"

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

"Shoot to Death…Shinzō"

Gin smirked as a white blade shot out from his clothing and right at the floating man, he dodged it easily, only to hear something to this left, whirling around he was met with Gin holding out his hand.

"Hadō #31! Shakkahō!"

Tōsen dodged it again when a hand landed on his shoulder; he turned around to Gin's smiling face, Gin called for his sword again and made it run through Tōsen's shoulder. With a grunt Tōsen managed to get away and open another portal and slip away.

"Bye-Bye"

Gin called out as he waved slightly tilted to the right.

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Aizen nodded and sent Tōsen down to Szayel; once Tōsen was gone Aizen rubbed his eyes.

'Gin, why?'

"Aizen-sama. Ya shouldn't make dat face~"

Aizen turned around and saw Gin standing there with the same closed-eyed smile he always wears; Aizen blinked a couple before he glared.

"Don't take Gin's form"

"Why?"

'Gin' asked as he tilted his head, he opened his eyes to show light purple instead of the normal ice blue; he walked closer to him and smirked.

"If this is what you want…why did you let him leave?"

His voice turned watery and echoed, Aizen looked down ashamed as the, not Gin, person walked up and wrapped their arms around him.

"I won't leave, Aizen. I won't betray you…crush him. He doesn't care for you"

Aizen nodded as his brown eyes darkened and his 'god-like' mood came back.

"Alright, Hōgyoku. Let's crush them and make the Ōken"

* * *

~Oxo~

* * *

Gin landed, and looked up at the sky; his smile fell into a frown…which was kind of scary before he spoke.

"Hm~? He's going to tell Aizen about this; ever since he found that damn sphere, he's gotten more and more distant"

The Naruto-look-a-like walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll save Aizen and destroy the Hōgyoku; believe it!"

Gin smiled as he ruffled his hair, he walked past him and back to where to others are.

"Alright, so now I need all of ya best fighters and healers, Hokage; Aizen is gonna attack soon. And when he does; it's gonna be awful. So! Ichi-kun~"

"Don't call me Ichi-kun!"

Ichigo yelled from where he stood in front of Kenpachi who chuckled lowly.

"You're gonna help me with Aizen; everyone one else can divide the remaining Espada's among themselves. I'm sure Kenny and Bya could take down Yammy; just don't get him mad"

Gin looked at what Soul Reaper Captain's where there, the ex-Espada, and the Leaf Village ninja's.

"This Village may be destroyed; but most of the fighting will be done above ground in the air, if anything hit the ground…that is where you come in"

Tsunade nodded as Pain looked at her.

"Tsunade; we would be more than willing to help"

Minato stepped forward and looked at Gin.

"All we can hope is that Aizen doesn't team up with Orochimaru or Danzō"

Gin nodded before he looked at Minato.

"Do ya know when da other Reapers are commin'?"

"They should be here soon"

Gin nodded before he looked at everyone again.

"You should start getting the people who can't fight out of the village…war is upon us"


End file.
